


I Love You.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Loving Sex, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	I Love You.

"Makoto.. Come on, let’s have sex." Haruka whispered into his boyfriend’s ear as he wrapped his arms around the male’s waist. He was feeling really horny and wanted Makoto to take care of it. Like always.

"H-Haru, how can you say such things with a straight face?" Makoto blushed a shade of red and felt his face burning. Haruka was always so straightforward with everything even with sex. The boy would just come right up to him and ask whether they could fuck. Not that he didn’t like it, it was just really embarrassing.

"Because I want it. Makoto, please?" Haruka whined and kissed Makoto’s neck.

"A-Alright. Let’s j-just go to the room.." The green-eyed boy mumbled. They quickly made their way to the room and sat on the bed.

Haruka sat on Makoto’s thighs and wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck before kissing him. The kiss was mostly dominated by Haruka because he was that needy and Makoto was still flushed from just now.

The taller male just sank in the kiss and placed his hands on the shorter male’s hips while rubbing soothing circles on the skin. He didn’t mind whenever Haruka took control because he was always too shy to do it anyway.

They pulled away with a gasp and looked at each other’s lust-filled eyes. Haruka quickly took both of their clothes off and threw them aside before reaching for the lube.

"Finger me." He gave Makoto the bottle and lifted his butt a little to create more space.

"Oh y-yeah sure." Makoto bit his lip and squirted a good amount of lube on his fingers. He reached for the back and pushed one digit in, earning a soft moan from Haruka. As he slowly pumped the finger in and out, he started kissing the boy’s face and neck area.

Haruka just tightened his arms around the brunette’s neck and buried his face into his boyfriend’s nape, letting out small pants and sighs as he felt his hole being prepared. Makoto was always so gentle and careful with him and he really loved that.

When Makoto decided that he had done enough preparing, he slowly lifted Haruka’s hips and stroked his cock a few times before positioning it right above the hole. He then brought the hips down in one slow thrust, not stopping till everything was in.

Haruka moaned as he felt his hole being stretched apart, the fullness making his dick twitch. It stung a little but the pleasure soon overrided the pain. He lifted his head and rested his forehead against Makoto’s and stared right into his lover’s green orbs.

He began moving up and down the hard length, grinding hard whenever he brought his hips down. This angle made Makoto’s cock hit his prostate each time. He hung his mouth wide open and moaned out loud whines and choked screams.

Makoto was enjoying this as much as Haruka was; loving how warm and soft the insides were around his length. He wrapped his arms around the boy’s back and held him close. He panted and stared right back at those lust-blown eyes.

"M-Makoto, I love you- ah ah!" Haruka managed to say out. He dug his fingernails into the taller male’s back and scratched it as he felt he pleasure increase and increase.

"I love you too, Haru. So so m-much." Makoto whispered into his boyfriend’s ear lovingly. He knew Haruka must really be feeling it by the way his back was being scratched so harshly.

The both of them just kept on chanting loving words and each other’s name non-stop. Even after they came, they still muttered and mumbled out words of praise and affection. After that, Makoto quickly cleaned the both of them up before slipping back into bed and cradling his lover to sleep.


End file.
